


Happy Ending

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you think you don’t get the happy ending. I’ve read it. I’ve seen it. I’ve heard it. Guess what. You do. You do get to have a happy ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

The muted morning sunlight shimmered like a green cascade of diamonds across the tips of the evergreen trees, melting into the vastness of the distant lake. The fresh pungent scent of wood and dew weaved into the cold still air. The land was silent. Unmoving. A postcard photograph come to life. 

Hope stood on her porch, blue eyes peering out into the distance. Her gaze didn’t focus on the strong sturdy branches or flecks of half melted white leftover from last week’s snow nestled on the tips of the bushes. Instead, it was with her mind, buried deep inside of herself where the outside world tumbled away and hidden thoughts and dreams merged and roamed. 

She breathed evenly, the crisp air burning her lungs and nose sharply. Her skin, bare across her arms where the thin t-shirt didn’t reach, prickled at the sensations. Hope ignored her body’s reaction to the cold, instead welcoming the familiarity of it all. 

She didn’t hear the door carefully open and close, nor the soft footfalls that padded over the marble deck.  It wasn’t until a steaming mug of coffee was softly pressed into her reddened hands that she became aware of another person’s presence. 

“Hey.” Warm arms enveloped her from behind as Kelley burrowed into her back. 

Hope curled her hands around the mug, the heat stinging her numbed palms. She took a second before quietly murmuring, “Hey.” 

“It’s cold. And early.” Kelley rested her cheek between the older woman’s shoulder blades. 

Hope felt the light brush of lips through the threadbare cotton, “Go back to bed.” 

“Come with me.” She closed her eyes, “It’s too early to be up.” 

Hope’s eyes dropped to her coffee. She watched the white wisps rise from the darkness and tangle along the rim. 

“Hope?” 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Hope finally replied. 

Kelley quieted for a moment, and Hope breathed in the silence. A twinge in her belly made her contemplate turning around, looking at the woman she’d shared a bed with only a few hours ago, but the tightening in her chest stopped her from doing so. Her grip on the mug increased in strength, knuckles turning a pale shade of white. 

The coffee nearly plummeted to the ground as the warmth left her. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing back the sudden urge to speak.  To say something, do something, she couldn’t. Wouldn’t. It wasn’t as if this was a surprise. Unexpected. The warmth was never going to stay. Wasn’t meant to. Like everything in life, it was there and then it was gone. Hope was strong. Determined. If the warmth left, she could handle it. 

The warmth in her hands reminded her that, perhaps, it wasn’t completely gone. 

She shook her head, not wanting to think about that. 

Her thoughts were already complicated enough as it was. 

Hope stared into the coffee, a brief thought flashing through her mind. Biting her lip, she hesitantly raised the ceramic to her lips and took a small sip. 

It was just how she liked it. 

The sound of the door opening pricked her ears, and two seconds later the footfalls were back, this time joined by the fainter bouncing of four paws. Wordlessly, a blanket cloaked her shoulders. Kelley’s gentle hands tucked the ends around her sides, fingertips ghosting over Hope’s body lovingly. 

Then, without looking at Hope, brown orbs centered on the same trees and water Hope had been blindly contemplating a minute before, Kelley stood next to the goalkeeper. 

Neither spoke. 

Hope tried to concentrate on the tiny chip indenting the handle of the mug. Worked to let her brain delve back into the chaotic scramble of tumultuous ideas and thoughts clogging her mind. 

She couldn’t, though. 

Not when Kelley O’Hara stood like a statue next to her, looking out into the abyss without any emotion. She was like a freckled piece of marble, exquisitely lifelike yet unmoved by the world around her. 

That wasn’t Kelley. 

The defender could be serious at times. She could be happy. Fierce. Competitive. Silly. Passionate. 

Never without feeling. 

Never totally still. 

It was something that first drew Hope to her. A quirk that would normally annoy the introvert yet, when it came to Kelley, it only intrigued her. The ever present smile. The optimism. The give-it-your-all work ethic that she applied to both the field and those she cared about. 

Releasing a breath, Hope let her eyes land on her lover. Her gaze swept over the porcelain skin, appreciating the supple curve of her lips and the arch of her brow 

Kelley kept her gaze forward, not even seeming to notice the attention. 

“What are you doing?” Hope finally asked. 

“Squirrel watching.” 

The snicker burst out, “What?” 

The hint of a smirk, “Some people watch birds. I watch squirrels. So much cooler.” 

Hope rolled her eyes, grin tugging at her mouth. 

Kelley shrugged, “Leo and I formed a club. It’s what we do together.” 

“So, that’s why he’s always chasing squirrels when we take him for a walk?” the retriever lifted his head from where he was splayed out near their feet, peeking up at his owner before laying back down. 

“It’s a bonding experience. We’re designing a facebook page and twitter account. Squirrel Lovers United.” 

“You would.” She chuckled, “You both terrorize the small animals at the park.” 

“It’s what we do.” 

“Probably because they’re the only things smaller than you two.” 

Kelley dramatically gasped, “A short joke?” Her face lit up mischievously, “At least we don’t hit our heads on our tools in the workshop.” 

“It was dark and that wasn’t supposed to be hanging there.” Hope cocked her head, “Someone put it there after being asked to put it away – where it was supposed to go.” 

“Yeah yeah, not like you let me in there to know where everything goes anyways.” 

“Children are not allowed to play with sharp objects.” 

“Yet, you let Johnny in there.” 

“His maturity level compared to yours should tell you something.” 

“Yeah, that I’m awesome.” Kelley grinned playfully, hip checking her, “What’re you doing out here?” 

The smile faltered, “Nothing.” 

“Hope.” 

“Woke up early, didn’t want to wake you, too.” 

 “If I could tell when you were lying before we started dating, I’m pretty sure I can tell now that we are.” Kelley absently reached out and tugged the blanket more fully around Hope’s neck, “You could do nothing inside. In bed. With me. Not out in the freezing arctic chill without even a coat on let alone the snowmobile suit you should actually be wearing.” 

“Snowmobile suit? It’s not that cold.” 

“Yes, it is. And, that’s not an answer.” Kelley turned her body to face her completely, “Is this about Christmas?” 

“No.” Yes. 

Kelley sighed, touching the hands holding the mug, “We don’t have to go. It’s fine. We can stay here. Or go somewhere. Somewhere warm. Like Mexico. Or Hawaii. A place with beaches. And alcoholic drinks with tiny umbrellas and fruit you don’t actually eat.” 

Hope’s head dipped. 

“But, if we did go, I hear it is sort of warm there, too. Not Hawaii warm, but no snowmobile suit needed.” 

“Kelley,” 

“It’s just my parents, Hope. And my siblings. Maybe a few stragglers we call grandparents if they decide to come.” Her thumb soothed the backs of her knuckles, “You’ve already met them. More than once. They like you.” 

“We weren’t dating, then.” 

“We kind of were.” 

Hope looked at her. 

“I’m on to you now, Solo. You were madly in love with me in London. This was all your elaborate scheme to woo me.” 

“Teaching you to not kill yourself or those around you while trying to play defense was me wooing you?” 

“As only a goalkeeper of your caliber can do.” Kelley tapped her wrist, “and it worked.” 

“That was why you were making eyes at me during the Olympics? Because I wooed you?” 

“I wasn’t making eyes!” 

A raised eyebrow. 

“Ok, I was, but you were laying the Solo charm on thick.” She squeezed, “Not that I minded.” 

“So it was my charm that caught you?” 

“Hook. Line. And sinker.” Kelley nodded. “Well, that and your hot body. Now, tell the woo-ee what’s going on up here.” She poked Hope’s temple. 

“Woo-ee?” 

“Woo-er.” She pointed at Hope, “Woo-ee” she pointed at herself, “Now talk to me.” 

Hope blinked, the blanket sliding down as her shoulders hunched over. 

“Hey,” Kelley’s voice softened, “it’s me. Us. What’s up?” She plucked the blanket up, “Is it too soon?” 

“Kelley,” resignation coated the name. She rubbed at her eyes and took a few breaths before forcing the thoughts into words and the words into sounds, “this isn’t…” the sentence trailed off, the sounds dying and words retracting, stuck in a lump in her throat. 

“Isn’t what? Don’t say isn’t working, because that’s ridiculous.” 

“Kelley,” 

Kelley pushed into her, wriggling until she slipped between Hope’s arms, “Look at me.” 

She waited until blue reluctantly connected with russet. She cupped Hope’s cheek, “I love you.” 

Hope pursed her lips. 

“I love you.” Kelley repeated. “You’re amazing. Beautiful. Being with you is the happiest I have ever been in my life.” 

“I can’t give you what you want.” 

“What is that? Because all I want is you, and the you I’ve gotten is everything I’ve wished for.” 

“Commitment.” The word rang like a bullet.  

Kelley’s hand fell, “What?” 

Hope swallowed roughly, “You want commitment, and I can’t…I can’t give that to you.” 

Kelley leaned back like she’d been punched, “What…you…have…has there been…” 

Hope could see the tears and hurt swirling in her eyes, “No. There hasn’t been anyone else. I haven’t…I wouldn’t…” the thought sickened her, which considering her past would raise flags if she stopped to think about it. 

Kelley seemed to deflate, “You haven’t?” 

“No, I haven’t.” She wouldn’t cheat on Kelley. 

“Then, what?” 

Hope carefully put the mug on the floor, arms automatically, without thought, wrapping around Kelley’s waist, “You want the whole picture. Us together. Meeting the parents. Celebrating holidays. Going on trips.” 

“So? Hope, people do that. Couples do that. You’ve done that.”

“Not like this.” Hope harshly rubbed at her temple, “I know you, Kelley. You don’t play around. Not with people’s emotions. With love. You…you want it all. A home. Getting married and having kids. You want all that.” 

“And you’re afraid I might want that with you?” 

Hope shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, because I can’t give you that.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s just how I am.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Hope’s eyes snapped open wide. 

“Bullshit, Hope.” Kelley poked her chest, “You don’t get to play that card with me. I know you just like you know me. I know you think you don’t get the happy ending. I’ve read it. I’ve seen it. I’ve heard it. Guess what. You do. You do get to have a happy ending. Maybe it’s with me. Maybe it’s not. I’d like it to be with me. I hope it is. But even if it isn’t, you get to have that happily ever after, all you need to do is go after it. You have so much confidence on the field. In yourself. In your ability. In your teammates.” She cupped her hands around Hope’s neck, “Have that same confidence in me. In us. I’m not asking you to marry me. Not yet, at least.” She winked. “All I’m asking is that you come down to Georgia and see Christmas O’Hara style. Save me from my crazy parents and certifiable brother and sister. Leo can even come. It’d only be for a few days. If you hate it, we’ll leave. Go to Hawaii. But, please, don’t run away from me.” 

Hope exhaled shakily. 

“Please, sweetheart. Don’t run from me.” Kelley stared into her eyes, “Because even if you do, I’ll catch you every time.” A wry grin, “I’m not the beep test queen for nothing.” 

Hope chuckled wetly, “You’re such a dork.” 

“Says the girl who secretly rocks out to country while in her workshop.” 

Hope wiped at her eyes, “Ok.” 

“Ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Kelley’s smile was brighter than the sun, “Awesome.” She leaned up and stole a kiss, “Now, let’s go back to bed before we both die of pneumonia.” 

“Not that cold.” 

“Yes, it is.” Kelley laced their fingers together. 

Hope paused, then, “You should get used to it…if you’re going to be spending time here.” 

“Already put in my order for the snowmobile suit.”    


End file.
